What happens when teens get sent to MiddleEarth?
by SugarIcing
Summary: She wakes up in Middle-Earth, alone in a forest. She is found by...oooh...Legolas, Prince of Mrikwood. She meets three other girls. THEY ARE ALL ELVEN MARY-SUES? OH THE HORROR! Please R&R! NOT A MARY-SUE(strangely)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one:  
  
"Ok. What am I doing here?" I asked. I had just been watching the Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring, when I walked up to the TV because my stupid DVD player wasn't receiving the signal correctly, and as I got a closer look at the TV and what was going on, I actually fell into the TV.  
  
I began to explore. I walked along the edge of a REALLY creepy forest, and I kept on hearing all these freaky sounds.  
  
Finally, I gave up cause it would have taken FOREVER to get anywhere with any people. I sat with my back against a tree, totally mad. WHERE AM I??!!!!!  
  
A way loud noise behind me made me jump. "Ah!" I yelped. A HUGEMUNGUS wolf jumped at me. I screamed loudly and dodged it easily. I know I could have done without the screaming, but I knew if I screamed some crazy dude might come out and save my life. If he's gonna, I hope he's hot.  
  
I heard hoof beats. The wolf didn't really seem to care, cause I was basically cornered against a tree. Aaah! I'm to young, beautiful, hot and all together too precious to die! Waah.oooh.  
  
A rider came flying out of the woods and shot the wolf on the shoulder. It roared but kept coming at me. It began to open its mouth. Only one thing to do, I told myself. GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!!!! So I did.  
  
I shot out from under its legs and ran. Bad move. God that thing was fast. The rider dude galloped by and took my hand. Being quite agile, flexible, and all together wonderful, I hopped on the horse. I held on tight to his waist though.  
  
He turned and shot the wolf thingie-ma-jiggie in the throat. Owie. That HAD to hurt. I looked up at the face of the dude who saved me. And while I did, I wondered about the bow and arrows. Why not an Uzi?  
  
He looked away from me and continued riding further from the forest. That is, until we both heard a vicious, blood-curdling scream that scared the living daylights outa me. He whirled the horse around and headed toward the little clearing in the forest where we heard the screams coming from. "Can you ride?" he asked, not bothering to look at me. Pooper-head.  
  
"Yes, I think so." He grabbed me around my waist and plopped me in front of him.  
  
"Keep him going!" I nodded and did as I was told, still imagining his incredibly soft, smooth, white, lovely, thin hand that.whoops. Got carried away.anyways.  
  
He began shooting all these arrows at the wolf things behind us. "What are they?" I yelled.  
  
"Wargs!" I almost let go of the reins. Wargs? But they were from "Lord of the Rings," just a little thingie creature that appeared in "The Hobbit," and "The Two Towers" to tear everyone to pieces. Oh well. No time to chat.  
  
Arrows were flying. I galloped closer to the clearing. I saw a low-hanging branch up ahead. "Um, Sir? I think you should duck your head." He looked at me, but it was taking too long for him to get the idea, so I grabbed his braided head and shoved it down with mine. He got up as soon as I let go, and looked at me in awe. "Thank you my kind lady, how foolish of me not to notice."  
  
I got into the clearing. The warg things were surrounding a young, blonde girl. My age, but shorter. And she was wearing an outfit like mine, not otherworldly like the-dude-who-saved-me's outfit.  
  
She was whimpering, but when she saw us, she gasped and screamed. Duh. Like we didn't know she was in serious trouble. I grabbed the dudes knives, leapt off the horse, and began appreciating those years of loving Tolkien's books so much I got lessons on sword fighting and knife twirling. I knew I was good. But these warg things still totally freaked me out. But soon, all of them were dead. Heehee. And it was all yours truly. Dude-head did nuttin. Nuttin at all.  
  
I also saw the girl was wearing a backpack. Interesting. I walked up to her and helped her to her feet. She was gasping for breath, looking at me, my clothes, then her eyes fell on the dude.  
  
"OHMYGAWD!!!" she shrieked. I covered my ears. "YOU'RE LEGOLAS!!! OHMYGAWD OHMYGAWD OH MYGAWD!!!!!!!!"  
  
"So. That is your name. How strange." Don't ask. I always liked talking Old English. He nodded, then dismounted and headed toward me. All of a sudden, this orc thing popped outa nowhere and shot me with a crossbow in the stomach. He was killed too, stupid slimy, ugly, disgusting.then the last thing I remembered was Legolas taking me in his arms and holding me, stroking my forehead. I realized then that he looked so much like Orlando Bloom's Legolas, it scared me. Then I blacked out. The last thing I felt, was lips on my forehead. He was so nice. And then nothing but pain. 


	2. Mirkwood? Elves? PERFECTION!

A/N: Oh ee oh! Weee oh! Thank you Mordrin for your review! AS NO ON ELSE DID!!!! MEANIES!!! Thank ya fer reading! OH! And if anyone doesn't like Mary-Sues, this IS NOT one. Because I force both my characters to BE one. But it isn't.because I purposely did it.crap. Now I'm confused!  
  
Well, R&R!! #*#*#*#*#*# Chapter 2: LEGOLAS POV  
  
I looked down upon her face, and took in the lovely features. She had dark, auburn hair, but when the sun hit it, it either turned a deep gold, or a dark red. Her eyes were shut, but my mind kept on traveling to her eyes when she had leapt up onto the horse. Her eyes were such a deep, faultless brown, as no other color filled them. We had washed her face many times, but still the substance that surrounded her eyes refused to smudge. I did not care. It framed her eyes mysteriously. Her skin was deeply tanned. Her clothing still confused me though. She had worn a dark green shirt, with no sleeves, only straps that covered her shoulders slightly. She also had worn light tan pants that only covered three quarters of her legs.  
  
But she was wearing none of that now. Only leggings she had been supplied with, and the wrappings they had wrapped her wound in. The healer figured she would wrap her torso up completely, so her wrappings were easier to reach, and so I could be in the room.  
  
"My Prince, the other girl, Laurel, would like to speak with you." He looked at the maid who looked rather worriedly at me.  
  
"Alright. I shall see her." I did not want to leave this other girl though. Her beauty still astounded me, and so did her skills with knives, riding, and agility. "But please tell her beforehand to make it quick."  
  
The maid nodded, and ran down the stairs. She came running back up a few seconds later it seemed, and led me to (It looked more like my doom from the sad expression on her face as she opened the door for me,) the girl.  
  
I had barely made it into the room when I was nearly strangled in a death grip by two, thin arms. I looked down and saw the blonde head of the girl. I patted her hesitantly, waiting for her to let go, beginning to gasp.  
  
"Oh! Thank you so much for saving me! Where's the other girl? How bad did she get hurt?" She said worriedly, letting go then bouncing up and down on her toes. I sighed.  
  
"She is all right, only sleeping Lady."  
  
"Laurel! Ok. My names Laurel, and I really wanna say thank you for saving my life." I smiled kindly at her. She smiled back. I noticed now she was very pretty too. Her eyes were deep blue, shining and glimmering in the afternoon light. Her blonde hair was long, and it reached her mid-back. Her skin was a faultless alabaster, healthy colored. She was thin, and the dress she had been put in, a light lavender summer dress, accented her curves and figure nicely.  
  
"My Lady, you should go get changed into something a bit more extravagant, as we are having a small feast tonight to welcome Lord Elrond of Rivendell and his two sons."  
  
She smiled again. I bowed and headed back up to my room, where I had ordered the other girl to stay. As I left, I heard her say one last time, "Thank you."  
  
I whispered to the maid as she passed. "You may let her follow me, but get her dressed first." She smiled and nodded, calmly catching the girl's hand and keeping her from following me any farther.  
  
I walked back into my room, and sat in my chair again. The wind blew, softly playing with the girls hair, making small strands fly in front of her face. I quietly brushed my hand across her cheek, which was soft and smooth. Her hair moved back into place, yet she slightly moaned. I stroked her cheek again, hoping to wake her.  
  
She suddenly sat up quickly, gasped, moaned, and fell back onto the bed. "It is alright, Fair Maiden. You are in good hands." I looked at her ears as she moved her hand back. They were pointed. But they had not been beforehand. I was slightly confused.  
  
"Maiden, were you not human when I first saw you? For now you take on the appearance of an elf." She looked at me, amazed. She gently touched her ear, feeling it. She gasped again. She closed her eyes, then opened them again.  
  
"I am not dreaming." she said awed. She looked about her, and saw what was in the room. Then she looked me up and down. When her eyes met mine, she held my gaze, and asked me quite straightforwardly, "Where am I?"  
  
I gave her a small smile, still gazing into her flawlessly brown eyes. They seemed endless, pools of emotion. I could see in her eyes, that she was worried, yet scared and excited. I could also see that she was letting me notice and take in her emotions.  
  
I blinked, unaware of how long I had been ignoring her question. "My lady, I am sorry. Your eyes.they are beautiful. I was captivated." She blushed slightly, but not removing her gaze. "My lady, you are in Greenwood. My name is Legolas Greenleaf; we rescued each other on the edge of the forest. I am glad it was but a small wound you suffered."  
  
I was afraid she would consider out bursting, complaining of how the wound was not small, but quite large and dangerous. But she did not say a thing. She shifted her gaze slightly to look at herself. She took in the wrappings.  
  
She smiled. "I take it you did not do this?" I smiled as well. She had joked, although in her eyes I could see severe pain.  
  
I smiled, comforting her. "Yes, I don't think I did that. By the way, My Lady, may I ask you of your name?"  
  
She sighed. She shut her eyes and laid back on the bed. "My name is Ariana, but I have no idea what I am doing here. I was doing something in my home, when suddenly I was on the edge of Greenwood, all alone. Then I was attacked, then you, then here. I don't know why I'm here, and my family, I don't know where to find them."  
  
My heart sank. Her eyes were welling with unshed tears, and she was biting her lip. She turned away from me. I put my hand on her shoulder, hoping to comfort her. She slowly turned onto her back again with the slight pressure of my hand, and looked up at me, tears streaking down her cheeks.  
  
Touching her hand gently, I was about to say something to her, when the maid yelled, "My Lord! (giggle) She has gotten free! (laughter)" I winced. Laurel came running into the room, slamming the door closed behind her.  
  
She giggled when she saw our hands touching. She suddenly realized what she had done, and blushed. "Legolas, I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I was just so happy.being lost in the woods for half a day.it really scared me."  
  
Then she noticed that Ariana was crying, and her face suddenly changed. "Aaw, are you all right? Thank you for saving me from all them stupid orcie and wargie thingos. And did you know that Lego."  
  
"Legolas." I said, irritably. I did not enjoy that nickname.  
  
"Legolas. That Lego-head carried you all the way back? And when you closed your eyes he kissed you on the head? And you got here, he wouldn't let anyone else hold you? And he brought you up to the room, only leaving so they could wrap you? And then he waited in here for oh, a gazillion hours?"  
  
Ariana smiled kindly at me. "I thank you Legolas, for your kind devotion to me."  
  
I felt my cheeks start to redden slightly, because I had waited, not just because she saved my life, and this girl's, but because I was willing to wait so I was the first person she saw when she woke up. 


	3. We are all MarySues and we all fall down...

Chapter 3: ARIANA POV  
  
I woke up for the second time in the day. Legolas had left. I felt lonely though, because once the other girl, Lauren, arrived, we had spent the rest of the morning laughing, joking, and telling each other about things.  
  
Orlando Bloom was hot in pictures, but this Legolas was .Orli, I'm sorry honey, but even you fall short. So seeing him in person, being held.gnah.could make you faint.  
  
He had white blond hair, long, and past his shoulders. He had one long braid down the middle, and two little funky looking ones by his ears. Pointed ears. His eyes were such a bright blue. When he looked at you, his gaze seemed to pierce you, see inside of you. But yet at the same time, his eyes were so reassuring, so kind, you could not help being probed by those lovely, deep blue, not dark blue, but a deep, deep blue, that looked like an endless pool, and even at times you dove into them, and let him see your emotions, let him know how you felt.ok. Now I'm rambling. But who couldn't?  
  
He was tall, slim, and he certainly looked muscular. He was wearing an outfit almost identical to the one in the movie. How detailed could the costume designers get?  
  
I tried to get up. Tried, anyway. I got halfway up, then laid back down. I had to have assistance. Poop. I hated it when I was given help. Let us just say I am Miss Independent.  
  
Sighing loudly, trying to call in somebody. I mean, what about all that 'oh so cool' elvish hearing? Huh? Then the doorknob turned. Legolas walked in. Aw, great. When I need help, it had to be the hot prince, not some lowly maid. Oh well.  
  
I smiled as he walked in. "Can you help me up? I'm getting rather bedsore." He nodded and walked over to me, taking my hand, and putting one arm around my shoulders. He first helped my half up, then pulled my covers back so I could get completely up. I put my feet on the cold floor. I was barefoot.  
  
I slowly, slowly got up. As I got completely up, my back had a small spasm. I tried to muffle my moan. He looked worried. He's so cute! But I was able to get up completely. I twisted my neck, and it cracked loudly. He looked amazed. I smiled. "Let's just say I have a gift, and leave it at that."  
  
Aware of what I was doing, I looked down at myself. I was only slightly taller, and no thinner. Cause if I got thinner, I'd have to loose those well-earned muscles, and look completely anorexic. Eeew. (A/N: If any of you are naturally thin.lets just say I like my muscles to the point where I would die for them.well, maybe)  
  
I looked down at my arms, to see if that 'elves have no hair, except for what is on their heads.' It was right! My arms were completely hairless. COMPLETELY hairless. And I knew my legs (and armpits) would be too. Yippee!!!! No more shaving for me!  
  
Taking one long stride, I walked around the room. As I walked I stretched, cracking my neck, wrists, and twisting my back as I got back to him, it let out a loud, resounding pop. I blushed. "It's usually quieter then that."  
  
He looked down at me, well, he didn't have to look far anyways. "You recuperate quickly. You also were complimented by the healer on how strong you were."  
  
I blushed deeper. "I make time to strengthen myself. Back where I came from, one person was dying each day, from murder. Being murdered for no good reason at all. Just killed. So my parents took the precautions to ready me for that. And all around, girls my age were kidnapped, even men were. The world I live in is cruel. There are no wars. Only people who are slightly messed up the head who seem to like killing people because they were there."  
  
I looked out the balcony, not looking at Legolas. But I didn't have to. He took my chin and turned me to face him. "Is that true? You live in a world of murder, where people murder just for the fun of it?"  
  
I nodded, looking up into his GORGEOUS eyes. He frowned. "Come. Sit with me. I am slightly lonely, and my father is a bit angry," a furious yell from downstairs sounded. It reminded me of Legolas' name. "Well, maybe not a bit." He winced. "He is angry with my decision to keep you in my room. My room has the softest bed, in my opinion, and I think you deserved it. You saved two lives today. I also thought you'd like it because you can see the sunset directly from my balcony."  
  
He took my hand, and led me over to the balcony. There were two chairs. I sat in one, and he sat in the other. The sunset commenced.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ LAUREL POV  
  
Later on that evening, I was forced to go to some stupid ball thing. I wonder. Were the twins hot? I hope so. I got dressed in this WAY pretty dress, hoping he'd be there. It was a light, light blue, and it draped at my sleeves. The maid said it accented my eyes. I thought it went rather low. I'm really modest, if you must know. But of course he wasn't at the ball! He was with Ariana. Ariana. She saved my life, I know, but she was taking MY Lego-head from me.  
  
So I was forced to dance with a bunch of different dudes. Humph. Lego was soo hotter then them. "Please excuse me." I walked off to go bust the two of them together.  
  
I got to the room and knocked. No answer. So I walked in. I saw two figures sitting in chairs on the balcony. "Busted!" I yelled. Both of them turned to me, surprised at my outburst. I ran up to Leggy and skidded to a stop. "The ball started dear, you better get down there." Legolas jumped up, knocking me to the floor.  
  
"I am sorry. I came up to tell you, but I must have forgotten!"  
  
"Must have," I mumbled.  
  
"You have been invited to a celebration, Lord Elrond and his twin sons, you must get changed. I am sorry." he quickly helped me to my feet, brushed me off, then helped Ariana out of her chair. I noticed his arm protectively around HER. The Evil-Girl-Sent-From-Hell-To-Ruin-My-Love-Life-With-Legolas thanked him and walked to her closet. Legolas took my hand, looked deeply into my eyes, and told me to help her getting dress, as it would be hard for her.  
  
Pooper. I walked to TEGSFHTRMLLWL's clothing selection that had been laid out for her. She had almost the same dresses as me. She chose a dark green one with golden embroidery. It wouldn't have looked good on me, being blonde haired and blue-eyed.  
  
She also put on the smallest bit of makeup. Her lips, I noticed, were perfect. I'll just have to take them off later. Maybe orc lips will do? Her eyes were already surrounded by black eyeliner. I knew I had perfect lips as well. Time for another outburst!  
  
"Hey," I said suddenly. She looked at me. "Do you notice we are both perfect? We're Mary-Sues!" I shrieked. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Oh god." she said weakly. "Of all things!" she cried, but then stopped as I reflexively put my hair behind my ear. "You're an elf too." I'm a what?  
  
I squealed happily and we danced in circles for forever, singing, "We're perfect Mary-Sues, REPEAT!" and we would repeat. But then Legolas came in, and asked us to come down with him.  
  
He held out one arm, then the other, so we were both linked in a chain of three. We all walked, well, in Ariana's case, limped and winced down the stairs. I felt really bad for her! I mean, she saved my life, she was nice, she was pretty, much like me, so, really, I can't see why I didn't really like her at first! ~~~~~~~~~~ LEGOLAS POV  
  
I led them away from the stairs to show my father. Ariana was leaning heavily against me, and Laurel was looking worriedly at her. I could tell she needed rest, but I would have to question father on that first. I reached his throne, and stopping, noticed Ariana's face. She had her eyes closed, and she opened them when we stopped. I also took in the looks on many other women's faces. I would have to send someone with them at all times to keep them safe. That is quite sad, to have to protect friends because they were your friends.  
  
My Father looked up. "What took you so long?" he asked, quiet. I gulped. When he was quiet, his anger was seething.  
  
"Father," I said hesitantly, "Ariana and Laurel are weary. Can they not rest?" My father looked even angrier at me.  
  
"So. The girls are weary. Not going to apologize for being late. What were you three doing."  
  
Oh no. Laurel approached my father. "My Lord, they were up in his room. I was with them too. We were all watching the sunset and talking. He told the maid who got him that he was having an enjoyable time with us and forgot about the feast."  
  
I looked at her in surprise. She had stood up for me? Against my father?  
  
My father looked at me, then Ariana, then Laurel. They both met his gaze and stared bravely into his eyes, not cowering before his wrath. Standing to their full height, they pushed my arm off. Ariana spoke up. "My Lord, if your son showing kind hospitality to an injured woman is against your wishes, why did you teach him to be courteous in the first place?"  
  
I nearly gasped. She had just contradicted my father. Of all people. But my father did not look angry, he looked more so amazed. "My Lady, I did not mean to contradict my son, and you two, I just thought."  
  
She smiled. Then gave a pretty little laugh. Laurel giggled then said, "My Lord, you jump to conclusions to quickly. I was only hoping for company, as everyone was downstairs. It was quite nice of him to listen to my endless talk." I knew it was kind of she to say that, but from what I had heard, I did most of the talking.  
  
I decided to step in. "My Father, I am in debt of this Lady, although she refuses it. She saved both my life and Lady Laurel's back in the outskirts of Greenwood. She saved Lady Laurel from a pack of Wargs, all by herself, and rode my horse at a full gallop through the forest, and protected me from my own mistake."  
  
My father looked at Ariana in awe. Yet again she held his gaze. "Alright then. They will both be allowed to sleep wherever they wish, even if it be the trees. Get them back upstairs my son, and give them a maid to get them ready for bed." I nodded, and set off slowly. She walked well, considering her trouble a few moments ago. Laurel looked like she was going to scream at my father, but controlled herself.  
  
When we reached the stairs, Ariana stopped and turned to me, blushing slightly. "I may need a little help on these stairs." I smiled, and put most of her weight on me. Laurel took her other side, and we both helped her up the stairs. We made it to the top. A maid had followed us. She needed no orders. She simply shut the door in my face and told me not to come back for another hour. So I did. 


	4. We are looking for some twins

Chapter 4: ARIANA POV  
  
I lay in bed. Rewrapped. Legolas knocked on the door. Knew it was he, because he had promised to visit me as soon as maid left. She had left a minute ago. "Come in." He walked in and shut the door behind him. He smiled as he saw me in his bed.  
  
"I guess you have chosen your place of slumber?" I smirked at him. Laurel had already left, yawning and stuttering.  
  
"Why, I do believe I have. If you want your bed, you're just going to have to share it, as I am NOT moving." I turned over, with my back to him.  
  
"Lady Ariana. Are you playing at something?" I almost laughed louder then I wanted to. He laughed with me. "I guess not. I just hope you will not care if I sleep without a shirt."  
  
I laughed again. Then we both cracked up. As my mom said, "Make friends with him first. He may be cute, but he may end up being a jerk. And that way, when you break up, you can still be friends." I was taking her advice now, and was glad of it.  
  
I sat up slowly. I was wearing pants and my wrappings again. He sat down next to me, and suddenly took to tickling me. I am very ticklish, and this was the last thing I wanted him to do.  
  
I gave a muffled scream, and he tickled me more. I laughed until I cried. He saw my tears, knowing they were from happiness, not from pain. He stopped, to my relief. I suddenly tackled him to the floor, tickling him. He laughed for a bit, then suddenly smiled. I gave him a small, light punch in the stomach for his ability to avoid my tickling. Poophead.  
  
I collapsed on him, sitting across him, pinning him down. Then I began to braid his hair. He squirmed under me but could not get out. I finished and let him go, laughing. All his hair was, every few strands, were braids.  
  
He laughed, looking at himself. He undid them, then took off his top tunic, then his shirt. God he was BUFF!!! Ooh lala. Haha. I knew Laurel liked him, but she wasn't able to see him without a shirt on. Yet. He took off his boots and lay them by the door.  
  
I crawled back into bed, smiling. I'll invite Laurel for a sleepover soon.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*# I woke up the next morning, to see Legolas on a small couch in the corner of the room, only half his covers were on. I got up. I slipped on a light green under dress, which was light and feathery. I then put on a darker green dress that went over the other one. It had pointed sleeves that only covered three quarters of my arms. It opened in the front to reveal my under dress. I took off my leggings from there.  
  
I began to brush my hair. Legolas twitched. I could not tell if he was awake or not, as his eyes were open, all throughout his sleep. "Legolas," I said softly. He stirred, waking up.  
  
He smiled at me. "I think I got cold. You forgot to replace my covers when you got up." I pretended to look sorry. Oh, how could I have forgotten when his entire chest was showing for me to gaze at continually?  
  
He got up and stretched. His muscles rippled. Aaahh. He noticed me looking at him and smiled. "What is it? Too strong for your liking?" I smiled, then laughed. I walked up to him and poked him in the stomach experimentally. Hard as rock. He didn't even tense up. I sighed.  
  
"If only I hadn't been injured. You would have been quite surprised with my strength. I have been able to carry my father for a certain period of time." He suddenly swept me up into his arms. I gave a small yelp of surprise.  
  
"You are muscular? You weigh nothing at all." He put one arm under me in a crescent moon shape, so he was carrying me with one arm. "This is how I carried you home." He then proceeded to walk about the room with me. He stopped and placed me on the ground.  
  
It was time for a surprise, Mr. Buff. I then picked him up. "And I believe I could also carry you home. So you needn't worry. If you get hurt I will take care of you," I said in a superior tone. I used one arm like him, and carried him around the room.  
  
Before I placed him down, he said in a squeaky, girlish tone, "Oh, thank you thank you! All those evil nasty orcs, oh. I feel faint." He put the back of his hand to his hand, as if he had fainted. I laughed and dropped him on the bed.  
  
We both laughed for a while, then he congratulated me on my strength. "I felt quite helpless, really."  
  
He went off and got dressed, then came out and asked me if I wanted to ride. I was ecstatic. But at that moment, Laurel burst in. "The maid thought she heard laughing in here when she walked by, so she told... and, why are you in here? You didn't.OHMYGAWD!!! YOU GUYS ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!! THE MAID TOLD ON YOU! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!" and she grabbed the door, shut it, and ran out of the room yelling, "I'LL GET HER FOR YOU!!"  
  
Legolas grimaced. I looked at him, biting my lip. He gave me an, 'I'm dead' look, then went to brush his hair and braid it. I walked over, looking at his tactics to braid his hair without getting a strand out of place. I had braided all my hair. He did that cool looking little one, then the two funky ones by his ears.  
  
He turned around, held both my forearms, said, "Wish me luck." And headed downstairs. I heard an outraged yell as he entered the room.  
  
I quickly ran down the stairs, elven healing powers working wonderfully to mend me, and burst into the room as I saw the king slapping Legolas. I walked forward quickly to block the next blow.  
  
His father looked taken aback. "How dare you stop me? My son has."  
  
I glared at him. "Your 'son' is quite old enough to make his own choices by now Sir. I believe it is my fault. I chose to sleep in his bed, as it was the softest. Would you rather me sleep in yours? He didn't sleep with me anyway. He was in a small couch on the other side of the room."  
  
Again, the kings eyes widened in shock, at this woman who was so bravely telling him off like an older sister to a bully. I almost smiled. That was my role. To become Legolas' older, nah, little sister. Or maybe more.wait. I'll leave him for Laurel. Elfy twins, here I come!  
  
The king stuttered. "My Lady, this is between the two of us."  
  
"No, it is not. I myself was involved in this 'crime.' I see no reason to let Legolas take the full blow of the punishment." I stepped in front of Legolas and turned my cheek to the king. "There, hit it. It is the same punishment your son received. I must receive it too."  
  
He didn't move. He just stared at me, in awe. "What. Aren't you going to hit me?" He still did not move. His eyes began to cloud slightly.  
  
I smiled triumphantly. "So, you refuse to hit a person who is guilty of the same crime as your son, yet you still hit a man of your own blood? What kind of father are you?"  
  
Tears fell down Legolas' father's face. He got off his throne. He walked to me and put his arms around me. I hugged him as well. Then he turned to Legolas. He walked to him, and his eyes widened as Legolas flinched instinctively. But Legolas had no reason to flinch. He was soon wrapped in an embrace so tight he was running out of breath.  
  
"Father, why?" His father sobbed loudly, and looked at Legolas.  
  
"My son, I am so sorry. I did not mean to, oh. It is my entire fault. Your friend is a wonderful woman. She has shown me my faults. My son, you are perfect." He turned to me, and thanked me over and over and over again.  
  
I left quickly, and found Laura. We were going to have a lot of fun today. Come here, little elfy twins! ~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. SPIDERSSSS!

This chapter is dedicated to Laurel, or Legolasstalker. My mentor and idol. Thank you very much, all of ya, BYE!!!  
  
Chapter 5: LAUREL POV  
  
We were walking around the underground passages, (Mirkwood is actually a bunch of caves) when we bumped into, yes, literally bumped into Legolas.  
  
"Ai! So sorry!" he cried, helping us up. Ariana looked thoughtful for a second, then grinned.  
  
"Legolas," she said sweetly. Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Could you take a walk with us? We want to go for a walk in the woods, but we knew we couldn't by ourselves." I grinned too. We were going to use him as bait for the twins.  
  
"Why, surely my ladies! Follow me!" and he set off down the passageway. He opened a big stone door, and a blinding light hit us all.  
  
"The light! It blinds me!" Ariana and me cried at the same time. We both looked at each other, confuzzled, then laughed. Legolas looked equally as scared as every other elf in the room/courtyard.  
  
We began our walk. When we were a suitable distance into the forest, two figures whizzed out of the trees on vines, swept Ariana and me up, and into the trees, and clamped hands over our mouths.  
  
I gave little muffled shriek, looked down, and recognized the hand to be slim and white. I grinned. It was an elf. Ariana had come to the same conclusion. I looked at her elf, and she looked at.oh god. THINK LEGOLAS WITH BROWN HAIR!!! Oh yeah, and less high cheekbones. Oh goodness they were hot. Ariana and me looked at each other, eyes wide.  
  
I wiggled my tongue out of my mouth and touched his hand with it slightly. Looking at the ground, Legolas was gone. The elf, one of the twins I wager, let go of me. I gasped as I fell forward. He grabbed me around the waist, and then yelped as hands slid around him.  
  
"I've got you two! Let them go!" I recognized the voice to be Legolas'. They let us go, and we turned around. But sadly, with all the commotion and coming dusk, spiders decided to pop in for a tea party!  
  
I SCREAMED as loud as possible. One came down behind Legolas, and tried to pierce him. He spun away, yelling for us to run. But me, having severe arachnophobia, I just squeaked, "Ariana,"  
  
She jumped over to my branch, knocking me out of the tree and out of the line of fire. We both tumbled. THANK THE VALAR FOR MARY-SUE REFLEXES!! Other then that, all other Mary-Sues can die.  
  
The spider shrieked, and started at us. Ariana whispered, "Kick it in the head, like you would a shark." So as it came forward, I lashed out, and kicked it between its bulbous eyes. It scuttled backward, then advanced on Ariana. She did the same, but because of her obvious interest in the spider, and non-arachnophobic symptoms, she kicked it a wee bit harder. Just a wee.  
  
It stumbled backward, obviously enraged. The twins and Legolas leapt forward and began to fight. But little did they know, there were three more advancing on us. "Oh shit." I muttered, as two advanced on Ariana, and one on me.  
  
I lashed out again, but it was ready. It grabbed my foot with it's pinchers and, you guessed it, pinched. HARD. I screamed REALLY loud. Legolas looked over, and yelped as he saw the spiders leaving Ariana to gnaw on me!  
  
"Laurel!" Ariana screamed. She grabbed a knife out of her boot (how come I don't get a pretty knife?) and cut off one of the spider's legs. I screamed again, louder. It had broken my skin.  
  
Ariana leapt onto a spider and slit it's back open. Then she gave me a knife from her other boot. I grabbed it and hacked off its head. As black blood poured all over my leg, I felt like puking. I quickly wrenched my leg out of the spiders grasp, and found the twins just now killing the spider. The last spider was already dead.  
  
I heard more scuttling. "There's more," I said quietly. One of the twins picked me up swiftly, and we all ran toward the gates.  
  
"SPIDERS!!!" Ariana yelled.  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious," I said softly, as Spiders were pouring, yes, literally POURING out of the forest. The twin who was holding me chuckled, then set me down. As soon as I touched the ground, I was swept away by ANOTHER elf. This time, it wasa healer.  
  
Ariana followed close behind. "Let's take a walk in the forest," I growled. She smiled at me.  
  
"But what would have happened if we didn't warn them and they didn't shut the gates in time?"  
  
Crap, I thought. She's right.  
  
I LURVE YOU LAUREL IN A TOTALLY NON-LEZZIE WAY!!! NOW IF YOUD READ MY STORY, YOU MIGHT REALIZE SOMTHIN!!! 


	6. SOMEONE ELSE NOW!

Chappie six!  
  
LEGOLAS POV  
  
I'm glad for them, I really am. Ariana told me how Laurel has Arachnophobia, fear of spiders, although I think she did quite well. I walked to the door to her room, smiling at the sign she and Ariana had put up:  
  
Warning: Trespassers will be shot Warning: Survivors will be shot again  
  
I thought it quite witty, as did the twins. I heard laughing, and knew the twins were there. Elladan and Elrohir never fail to make one laugh.  
  
I opened the door slightly, and saw Elladan and Elrohir putting on a little fake fight for the girls. I shook my head, while I came in. As I saw Elladan get thrown to the floor, I leapt on him.  
  
The girls and Elrohir gasped. I looked at Ro, with a raised eyebrow. He had his eyes unnaturally large, and his mouth agape slightly, a hand brought to his chest.  
  
"Legolas!" he cried in a very feminine tone, one which I did not think him capable of. "You saved me from my evil twin!"  
  
"Look who's talking," grumbled El, whom I was sitting on. I stood, and helped him to his feet. We all bowed, earning claps from our audience.  
  
We all grinned at each other. We knew exactly what to do next.  
  
But we were interrupted, by a figure falling from the seemingly solid ceiling. The girl landed, 'oomph'-ing on Laurel's lap.  
  
Laurel yelped, then began to giggle. "Lauren." she said, snorting with laughter. 'Lauren' was an elf, obviously around the girl's age. She had bushy, curly brown hair. Her skin was light, pretty, and her eyes were brown.  
  
I heard El snicker, then saw what was on the girl's shirt.  
  
"I luv Aragorn"  
  
How interesting.  
  
~#*~#*~#*  
  
You like? I hope so.oh yeah. And Laura? Can you get Lauren's permission so she can be in this story? And whom she'd like to.be with, I guess. Legolas, Halidir, Elladan, Elrohir, Rumil, Orophin, I don't think Aragorn is free though.not sure, anyway. I could persuade him though, but I still wanna stick with the storyline Tolkien wrote.  
  
BYE!!  
  
ICING: P 


	7. Spider Bait

CHAPTER 7 ARIANA POV  
  
Gasp! A random pretty elf/Mary-Sue (another one) has appeared in Laura's lap! (She told me her real name was Laura. But she preferred Laurel. So that's what I called her.)  
  
Elladan and Elrohir began to laugh hysterically as Lauren's shirt came into view.which.was.oh yeah! Elladan and Elrohir, the Twin Sons of Elrond! They were Aragorn's foster brothers. Which was why they found their brother's obvious admirer, funny.  
  
As Legolas began to laugh too, Laura grabbed Lauren, and gave her a whispered run-through of what was going on. I saw Lauren's eyes widen as I heard an obvious 'MARY-SUE' and I realized that when I first got here.my mind had been taken over by Mary-Sue reflexes! I had been perfect! GAH!! I DO know how to fence, but I cannot fight well. I ride a horse like a rookie, and I DO NOT speak old English! What is this world coming to??!!  
  
Gasp.  
  
Lauren squeaked, and ran into Laura's closet, coming out quickly in a dress. Elladan stopped laughing first, and asked her what she was doing here. And she told him.she was sent here by a wizard. Smart girl. I think.  
  
Laura shooed everyone out, growling at Legolas when he wanted to stay and help.  
  
Whirling on the poor girl, Laura ground out "What. Are. You. DOING HERE YOU MUSTARD BRAIN!!"  
  
Lauren grinned, and went cross-eyed. "I have come to rule the world by taking all the cheese since I am a cheese brain and I am the queen of cheese cause I worship cheese. Yesh.I know. I am so much better then yuh."  
  
Blink. Blink.  
  
O.K.  
  
~@~@~@~@  
  
I had come to find out that Lauren was a good friend of Laura's, and she really liked Aragorn. And I STILL didn't know what year it was! Not fair.  
  
But today, we found out that.dundundun.there was a coming threat of spiders in the area. Not good. So, we all decided that since we are oh-so-good at attracting spiders, we would go out for another 'walk.'  
  
Well, actually, Thuranduil (I have NO how to spell this.) had that idea. And he gave us direct orders to go with a group of elves behind us. Yay. Another chance to prove that we were un-killable Mary-Sues. Yay. Did I say that already?  
  
But this time we got weapons. REAL weapons. And I felt so happy! I got a sharp shiny thing! Yay! All three of us realized that.sigh.in order to keep out the impending Mary-Sue-ness, we had to act like complete idiots and be hyper. Although that wasn't hard.we all kinda like to impress our guys, right? Right.  
  
But we couldn't. Or they'd 'go under our 'spell'' like all those other things say. Yay. I'm being REALLY sarcastic today. Aren't I?  
  
So here we are, walking through the forest, Lauren trying her best to keep Laura's thoughts from the spiders. Until we all heard: Click. Snap. Click.  
  
Here they come.  
  
Then there was a scream and.a thing falling out of a tree? WHAT??!! She was an elf. Probably another.MARY-SUE!!! ACK!! She lifted her head. She was tanned, like me, and had dirty blonde hair. Very pretty. Of course, all girls are pretty. She was Mary-Sue pretty. As in: perfect body, perfect hair, perfect eyes, etc. etc.  
  
She grinned. "My name's Crystyna!"  
  
Christina? I voiced my question, and she scowled. "It is spelled with two Y's, not two I's. People.crap. Elves??!!"  
  
Laura explained, again, and she nodded. But she kinda freaked when we got to the 'Legolas' dad told us to lure the spiders into a trap,' cause she was obviously a Legolas fangirl. Eep.  
  
RUN LEGOLAS!!! RUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ehem. Now we will get back to our usual broadcast of.crap!  
  
Anyway.  
  
Crystyna finished with her quick briefing of the situation, and realized what peril we were in. Ack! The Mary-Sue-ness! NOO!!  
  
Oh yeah.and the spiders about to EAT US!!!!!!!  
  
Since we had been distracted with Crystyna, spiders had lowered themselves down around us. Not to worry though. There were only TWENTY OR SO.  
  
Note my sarcasm. PLEASE.  
  
LEGOLAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Crystyna, I need a better 'explanation' of you since I lost the other one. Don't kill me! Ack!  
  
She's killing me!!  
  
I hope you guys liked this chapter. It kinda explained the 'Mary-Sue' situation better.  
  
Please review if you have something good to say! If ya don't, don't write anything at all.  
  
Heh!  
  
Yay!  
  
Morals!  
  
I mean.  
  
Blegh!  
  
Morals!  
  
Icing :P 


	8. The Dreaded Authors Note

Hiya all my peoples!  
  
This is not going to bode very well with those of you who liked my fics, but they're being put on hold until sometime in March. I seriously am overwhelmed. I have writers block, and no time. If I did post, it would probably be more horrible then usual. I'm sorry, but I can't do this. Uh uh. As I have told Clez, I am on the verge of a nervous breakdown. And an emotional one. I mean, watching Boromir die in 'Fellowship of the Ring' made me start to cry. I.....well...That's just pathetic. Doncha see what I mean? I hope ya'll do, because you won't be seeing me for a while.  
  
To all my loyal fans, thank you very, very much. I sincerely enjoy reviews and all your e-mails, but I will be taking a small break.  
  
Don't kill me?  
  
Now I feel so guilty.just leaving you guys hanging like that......  
  
Icing :P  
  
Why did I put a smiley-face? I'm not happy.but then, if I didn't.people would pity me.I DON'T WANT PITY!!  
  
Just less homework. 


	9. We're walking through the woodsthe wonde...

AAAHH!!! I'M BACK!!! RUN INNOCENT PEOPLE, RUN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Very fast.  
  
Hey Crystyna? Hit me very hard. But, I WILL make it work in the story. I SWEAR IT!!  
  
Chapter 8, Crystyna POV (Someone new!)  
  
Oh. My. Gourd.  
  
THE HORROR!!! I am a Mary-Sue, the epitome of all evilness. Run away!!! Well, actually, don't, since I'm about to be attacked by a GIGANTIC SPIDER. Which, by the way, are about the size of olophaunts. Not good, right? Well, of course it's not good!  
  
And worse. MY HAIR WAS BLONDE!!!! AAHH!!! Standing where I was, the moving of the spiders legs (ew) blew my hair into my face. Which randomly meant I had to see the color. And since I had always thought my hair was a rather DARK BROWN...I freaked.  
  
"Guys! Guys! My hair is BLONDE!!"  
  
Laurel looked at me, face slightly green, but still slightly hurt. "And what's wrong with blonde hair?"  
  
"It's not brown!"  
  
Ariana, the other brown-haired one, (Evil. They get to keep their real hair color...) sighed. "Ok. More important things at hand here. GIANT SPIDERS, ANYONE??!!" We stopped our outcries, and stared at the spiders who had stopped to watch us argue. Laurel quickly handed me a long knife. A long pointy knife. Which looked a lot like Legolas'.  
  
SPEAKING OF WHICH...  
  
LEGOLAS POV  
  
We heard a few faint shouts, and new it was time to grow closer. Then we heard "GIGANTIC SPIDERS, ANYONE??!!" I recognized Ariana's voice, which was like a lark's song. Although, so was Laurel's, and Lauren's. No time to ponder, however, as we now rush across the ground making no noise.  
  
BACK TO THE INSANE QUAD (Big word!)  
  
LAUREN POV  
  
Spiders. The joy...I had my own knives, and I praised my fencing lessons. I also thank the cheese gods. But I can't focus on them. It is...the big spider looming in front of me who's fangs drip toxic...stuff...that seems awfully happy to eat me...  
  
Suddenly, someone flew out of the tree and landed on the spider's back. "LEGGY-POO!" I heard. Yup. Crystyna's a fangirl. Hard not to be, but Aragorn has that whole 'Ruggedly-Handsome' look going on, not the 'Look-At- Me-I'm-Perfect' look going on.  
  
A flash of blonde, blood, and the spider was dead. Soon, I grabbed my knife and leapt toward spider. But it shied away. "You are a Mary-Ssssssue. I cannot kiiiiiil yoouuu..." Did that thing just TALK?!! Oh well. I grabbed my knife tighter and stabbed it. Again. And again. And again. Hey, it was fun until blood squirted all over my shirt. "Eww!"  
  
I looked over and saw Laurel kicking @$$. Wait! Since I'm a Mary-Sue, I can't cuss! Nooooo!!! &*%^. &*%^ing mother&*%^er!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NOOOO!!!!  
  
I saw Ariana stabbing another spider, and I saw Crystyna shoving Laurel's knife into the spiders mouth. THOSE people are my friends. They are...hey, we have to come up with a name for ourselves. Soon, a guy grabbed my hand. I nearly drooled. HE WAS AN ARAGORN LOOK ALIKE. But younger...hey, his ears weren't pointed...  
  
Wait.  
  
ARAGORN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LAUREL POV  
  
I glanced around and saw all my friends kicking butt. Then I saw the twins, attacking one mega big spider. Then I saw it. A littler spider, sneaking up from behind. It was going to stab Elladan! I rushed forward, and without thinking, slammed Elladan out of the way. Which resulted in me getting bitten. AGAIN. But this time, the spider did something very pecuiliar. It gasped. "I havvvve kiiiilled a Mary-Sssssssue..." And it promptly went into convulsions. And died. I grinned happily. Being a Mary-Sue had it's perks, other then being breath-takingly beautiful.  
  
Hee.  
  
Climbing off of Elladan, I held out a hand. I had gotten bitten on my torso. Soon I started getting dizzy, Elladan grabbed me, and shouted something. Elrohir nodded and got Ariana, while Legolas grabbed Crystyna who was still trying to hack off a huge spider's head. She wasn't too bad. And to think, I expected a ditzy fangirl! But really, she kicked @$$! D@#!. I CAN'T CUSS!!!! MY LIFE IS RUINED!!!  
  
Oh well. Elladan flipped me over his shoulder, and I was now staring at a rock hard...buttocks.  
  
Cue faint.  
  
Wait. Let's just hope elves can't fart.  
  
ARIANA POV  
  
I stabbed a spider, grinning as I saw Crystyna and the other two kicking major @$$. Oh yeah. The 'Sue inability to cuss' thing. I've heard about that...the horrible horrors!  
  
Ah well. Such comes the skills of having a Mary-Sue library of words.  
  
WHICH I AM NOT GOING TO USE!! WHEEEE!!!  
  
I hacked off a spider's leg, and watched in satisfaction as it shied away from me, hissing like a possessed Gollum. Wait. Like Gollum, really. Then someone grabbed my hand. I looked up to see a handsome face. Elrohir! I think...  
  
He grabbed me and ran off, me glancing behind me to see a Legolas carrying a Crystyna who wanted to stay and fight, and one Elladan carrying a...WOUNDED LAUREL??!! I looked around more, and saw...a younger Aragorn carrying off one Lauren who was too shocked to move. Well, each girl got her guy! Let's just hope we can explain to them the horrible effects of the Mary-Sue.  
  
Hopefully, before they all fall madly in love with us. Don't want to be too crushing.  
  
Wait. Madly in love?  
  
This is going to take a LONG meeting...  
  
!#!#!#!#!##!#  
  
YAY!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! Not sure if it could be considered long, but I sure had fun writing it! Tank ye everyone for reading this.  
  
And PLEASE review! My ego is too teeny tiny! IT MUST GROW!!!  
  
I think...  
  
Icing :P 


	10. The End FOR NOW

AHAH!!! For I have updated, and all of you must bow before me. I guess my Y. Bakura Bishie has decided to stay along and say my disclaimers. Not like I'm angry, or anything...  
  
Y. Bakura: ^-^  
  
Disclaimer, dearest?  
  
Y. Bakura: Ariana does not even remotely own any bit of the Lord of the Rings Trilogy, or the characters, except for Ariana. Laurel belongs to Laura, aka Legolas Stalker (nice name) Lauren belongs to (What [is] her screen name?) and Crystyna belongs to Crystyna (Love the spelling).  
  
Isn't he sweet?  
  
Y. Bakura: *Twitches*  
  
Oh YEAH. The whole 'taking over the world and taking the Pharaoh's powers for yourself' thing. Yep.  
  
Y. Bakura: *Grumbles*  
  
ON TO THE FIC!  
  
Y. Bakura: Yay.  
  
~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~ (V!)  
  
ARIANA POV  
  
Being dragged along a rather long corridor usually got me angry, but if I get to hold hands with a really and exceptionally hot elf, I ain't complainin. Except for the impending doom of Mirkwood being overrun by gigantic spiders, I think this trip's going to be ok. Besides the fact poor Laurel's been poisoned twice...  
  
But she'll be happy to know that Elladan didn't put her down until they reached the medic-room-place. Well, Elladan kinda refused point blank to even let anyone else touch her until they had to undress her and stuff. Then I had to drag him out. Perverted elven kind...  
  
Anyway, now I was in her room, painfully reminded of the time I had gotten shot in the stomach. How long has it been since we got here? A week? As I counted the days, it all amounted to nearly a month. We have really been here for that long? Wow. I was expecting less.  
  
Striding through the halls, I wondered as I wandered. What would we do to get home? How would we go? Would we want to go. Would we leave? COULD we leave? Before I knew it, I had automatically walked straight into the door that led into the room with Laurel. But I heard laughing...  
  
Opening the door, I saw Laurel being entertained by two wrestling brunette elves. I stopped in the doorway, and saw Legolas there too. But I don't think Elladan and Elrohir noticed I came in. Hey! Younger Aragorn was talking to Lauren, and Crystyna was staring at Legolas. Everything looked normal...I rushed forward, and hopped onto Laurel's lap. "Heya, flowery person. How are ya?"  
  
She blinked. "I'm ok, fine and dandy, but can you get off my lap?"  
  
Shrugging, I hopped off. "Surely, your hurt highness."  
  
Then I gave her the look that said 'we have to tell them now before they run away.' And she gave me the look that said 'do we have to?' and I gave her the look that said 'if we didn't something bad would happen!' And so she gave me a look that said 'okeeday.'  
  
I cleared my throat, and a perfect sound rang out through the room. Everyone stopped. And STARED. And I mean STARED. Elladan was biting Elrohir, and Elrohir was pulling Elladan's arm behind his back. Legolas and Crystyna had frozen, staring at me, and Lauren and Aragorn had done the same. Only Laurel was moving. "Er...ok. All of us girls have something to tell you. But this MUST be kept a secret, got it?"  
  
Everyone nodded. Ok, this was getting freaky... "We're going to sit on the bed and explain. Ugh, Elladan, can you get Elrohir's wrist OUT OF YOUR MOUTH?!" He did so. "Thank ye."  
  
All us girls congregated to the bed. "Ok," said Crystyna. "We're Mary-Sues. We are perfect beings sent to your world to mess up a story-line and force canon characters to fall in love with them."  
  
Lauren nodded. "That's basically it. So if you are in any way attracted to us, it's because of the Mary-Sue-ness, and not because of us. So resist any urges to recite love poetry, etc."  
  
Laurel then spoke up. "I know this may not make sense, but we're not supposed to be here. We're meddling with your time flow, or summat, and we don't want to be. We want to go home, I guess, because we're messing with your world, and we're not supposed to be here. Hey, I just said that..."  
  
But with a very bright flash of light, we weren't exactly in Mirkwood anymore. We were, in fact, in a white void, spinning...spinning...oh. Sorry. Trance 'll do that to ya. Where was I? Oh yes. We were spinning, and then there was this big voice. (Think Treebeard, if anything.) "YOU ALMOST GAVE IT AWAY."  
  
Eh?  
  
"I'M SORRY. I'LL INTRODUCE MYSELF. I AM THE PERSON IN CHARGE OF SENDING RANDOM GIRLS INTO DIFFERENT DIMMENSIONS. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I'VE HAD TO RE-CREATE A DIMENSION FOR A DIFFERENT GIRL? AT LEAST 1,000. IT'S NOT FUNNY, EITHER. BUT. GODS CAN MAKE MISTAKES. AS I HAVE DONE WITH YOU."  
  
Lauren looked confused. "You mean, you're not a cheese god?"  
  
If only I could have seen his face. "NOOO...BUT, AS I WAS SAYING BEFORE. YOU WERE ACCIDENTALLY SENT TO MIDDLE-EARTH INSTEAD OF THESE THREE WOMEN." Here, behind him, an older version of Laurel, and three other women stood glancing about in confuzzlement.  
  
I gasped. "It's Avar, Eodriel, and Lomi! They're from my other fic! Mythical Adventures!"  
  
"YES. AND YOU, THE AUTHOR, HAVE BEEN ACCIDENTALLY SENT IN PLACE OF THEM."  
  
O-o  
  
"BUT LAURA, YOU HAVE TO GO HOME AND UPDATE. YOU TOO, CRYSTYNA. AND YOU LAUREN. AND YOU MOST OF ALL, ARIANA. I'M SURPRISED YOU HAVEN'T BEEN FLAMED YET FOR PROCRASTINATION."  
  
Eheh...sorry?  
  
Laura disappeared in a flash of REALLY bright light. Then Lauren, then Crystyna.  
  
Then me!  
  
And I appeared in front of my computer which had a message on it saying, "THE FIC YOU JUST FINISHED IS GOING TO BE TOO SHORT. BUT DON'T WORRY. I'LL MAKE SOME MORE MISTAKES SOON."  
  
Yay! I hope we get to see ze William next!  
  
Wheee!!! ^-^  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
AHAH. This is over. BUT there will be many sequels and stuff like that. Don't worry, I'm ready. And I'm sorry this took so long. I was SO behind on homework I was going to murder myself. But then it would be considered suicide, so I decided against it.  
  
Y. Bakura: I could have done it...  
  
No way. Anyways. Flames will be used to power Yami Bakura's flamethrower which we will use to destroy Lizzie and rule the world! MUAHAHAH!  
  
Y. Bakura: I like her. *Evil grin* *Takes out large flamethrower* Damnit, low on ammunition...FLAME PEOPLE, FLAME!! I NEED TO HELP MURDER LIZZIBITCH!!  
  
Yeah!  
  
Hee!  
  
Reverse psychology.  
  
Icing :P  
  
PeeEss: Does Lauren have an e-mail?  
  
Hmmm? 


	11. PREVEIW FOR SEQUEL!

SEQUEL ALERT!!  
  
Coming soon to a computer near you:  
  
'What Happens When Teens Are Sent To...'  
  
I am so not telling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Ariana: Ooh...hot red haired dude...  
  
Laura: *Hits Ariana over head with frying pan*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Crystyna: Seriously, he's hot.  
  
Laura: *Hits Crystyna over head with Mark*  
  
Mark: HEY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Lauren: PEOPLE!!  
  
Laura: o_O  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Laura: WEREWOLF!!!  
  
Ariana: *Hits Laura over head with frying pan*  
  
Laura: Hey, that's my job!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Ariana: *Screams* SNAKE MAN!!  
  
Laura: *Hits 'Snake Man' over head with Mark*  
  
Mark: OH YEAH!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Crystyna: This is one of the WORST previews ever known to mankind...  
  
Lauren: Yeah. But at least I get to have an affair with a...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Y. Bakura: So, am I still saying disclaimers?  
  
Ariana: Yup. Hot white haired babe.  
  
Y. Bakura: Ya'll know ya love me. -_^  
  
Ariana: *Faint*  
  
Laura: *Pops in out of nowhere* *bops Ariana on head with Mark*  
  
Mark: Ow...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
And that. Is. The.  
  
PREVEIW!!!  
  
For the sequel to 'What Happens When Teens Get Sent To Middle-Earth', please wait one week while watering liberally for sequel to appear. I LOVE YOU ALL!  
  
~!^!~ Icing :P ~!^!~ 


End file.
